My Superhero Story
by Avengerloversophie
Summary: This is a summary/life story of a superhero i created for myself. I suggest you read it before reading any of my other works. Enjoy!


Daniela Marks (Now Barton)

Mutant

Appearance:long Brown hair, blue eyes.

Age: 24 (Delayed aging ability picked up from Wolverine)

Power: The ability to painlessly harness the powers of other mutants and use them as her own.

Second Power: Explosive energy/element spheres that form and shoot from her palms.

Family:

Odin All Father, Frigga Odinson (Asgardian Parents)

Thor Odinson (Brother)

Loki Lafeyson (Ex Lover/"Brother")

David and Judy Marks (Mortal Parents, Deceased)

Tony Stark (Uncle)

Cornel James Rhodes (Legal Guardian/Adoptive Father)

Logan AKA Wolverine (Ex-Husband/Father to Jonathan Barton)

Clinton Francis Barton AKA Hawkeye (Current Husband/Father to Bobby Barton)

-Iron Man 1 & 2, X-men 1, 2, & 3, and Thor 1 tie ins. Hope you enjoy!

Danny is originally from Asgard and was rescued by Frigga and Odin in Alphenhime. She became there second adopted child and only daughter and she and Loki became very close since they where both gods of mischief and also shared a love of messing with there older brother Thor. Her real name is Anastasia Odinson (Anna for short, which is what Thor has always called her). When her and her brothers grew to there 20's she and Loki became something more (She always thought of him more as friend than brother). After being caught in bed together Odin cast her out, but to teach her a lesson he gave her a second appearance that makes her look mortal (her mortal self is mutant though) and he also shrunk her back to age 6 and filled her mind with a second life in New Orleans, causing her to temporarily forget all about her Asgardian origins and life. She went along with that life for about a year (and also became good friends with Remy Leboh, who later becomes Gambit) before both her parents where killed in a mysterious "accident". After there deaths she is sent off to live with her uncle Tony Stark in New York, but obviously he is not fit to raise a child so his good friend Rody steps up and becomes her legal guardian and raises her himself on a base in New York. On the day she turns 18 she suddenly decides to steal one of her uncles cars and set off to wherever her mind takes her. She ends up in a small town in Nevada and ultimately settles down there for a few months. During those few months things begin to happen and memories suddenly begin to reappear. The day she finally remembers everything is also the day she rediscovers her mutant abilities. Because of them she ends up accidentally killing an innocent by stander and is immediately locked away in a maximum security prison in the middle of the desert. She suffers there for about 4 days before a man named Charles Exavior roles in and speaks with her. He tells her that he has been watching over her for some time and explains to her what she is. He then offers to bring her to his school and she quickly agrees. She becomes his first student with Cyclops, Jean Grey, Storm, and Wolverine following soon after. While apart of the X-Men her and Logan marry and after the X-Men split they settle down together in Canada and have a son together who they name Johnny. After a while Logan's drinking problem causes him to become abusive and after injuring Danny with his claws she leaves him and moves back to New York with her toddler aged son. As soon as they are back she immediately takes her son to the institute and leaves him with his godmother Storm while she sets off on a road trip to figure things out. She ends up back in New Orleans for a few months ad spends a lot of "quality time" with her old friend Remy. After her few months of soul searching in New Orleans she returns to New York, retrieves her son, and then buys a nice penthouse apartment with the money she was recently given from her grandfathers will. After a few months of unlucky job hunting three men come to her door one day in nice black suits and blacked out Ray Bands. The one standing in the middle tells her that his name is Agent Phil Coulson and that he would like her to come with him. She is extremely hesitant at first but once the nice man assures her for the tenth time that her son would be taken care of she half heartedly agrees to go with him. He brings her to SHIELD headquarters and leaves her sitting in a small metal room. After a while a tall eye patch wearing African American man comes in carrying a brown cardboard file box. He sat down across from her and introduced himself as Nick Furry, the director of this government operation. He explained to her who he was and also explained to her what SHIELD was. He then opened up the box on the table and pulled out a bunch of personal pictures which he showed her. He was very vague and answered none of her questions but basically explained to her that him and her father where good friends and bunk mates in the war. He also explained that both her parents where SHIELD agents. She tried to ask more questions about her parents but he told her the rest was classified and he wasn't able to tell her. He then told her that the agency had been watching her for a while and would like to recruit her as a SHIELD field operative considering all of her remarkable qualifications (extreme intelligence, mutant abilities, foreign language expertise, combat and weapon skills, ect.). After may reassurances about her safety and her family she agrees and is recruited into SHIELD. After all her training is complete she is teamed up with the two best field operatives in all of SHIELD, Black Widow and Hawkeye. The trio make a name for themselves within SHIELD and after two years of working together in close quarters Danny and Clint begin to date and later get married. A few months after they tie the knot they get shipped off to New Mexico along with Coulson to guard an alien artifact. At one point an unknown assailant breaks into the containment area and tries to take the artifact. Coulson orders Clint and Danny to be his eyes in the sky and lock onto the target, so while Clint is up in his basket with his bow Danny is up on the of the high walk ways surrounding the hammer with a rifle. She soon realizes though that this is not just some lunatic but her brother Thor. Overcome by emotional family ties Danny lies to Coulson and says no over the com in her ear when he asks if she has a clear shot. Clint has a clear view of her position though from his basket so he knows she's lying. He confronts her about it afterwards which forces her to finally come clean to her husband about the Asgardian side of her life. He is the last to know which upsets him greatly, but he gets over it and they continue on with happy married life and after the craziness in New Mexico is over they buy a house in the New York suburbs and have a son together who they name Bobby. She is also in The Avengers, Iron Man 3, and Thor 2 but i'm going to write about those separately. All you need to know is that she is happy and married to the worlds greatest marksman and has a great job along side him and there friends and allies.

Well i hope you liked it. Let me know if you did!


End file.
